Bruises and Bitemarks
by Mokomaiden
Summary: Dark Link has some fun with a badly beaten Link in the Water Temple, but will it escalate to something more? WARNING this contains slash.
1. Reminders

"Mmmm…you're liking this aren't you hero," Dark said with a smirk as he stroked Link's member, that was still covered by a bloodstained tunic. He thoroughly enjoyed humiliating Link.

Link blushed, "I AM NOT, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" He quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"Aha, so you finally speak. I knew with enough provocation you would. It is simply marvelous to make you break your vow of silence. That unused voice of yours… It just makes my _mouth water_." Dark slowly drew his sword, with a cringe from Link. _SLASH._ He tore off the remaining tatters of the hero's clothing. "Now it's time for some real fun" He leaned closer, licking his lips. Dark, surprisingly gently, kissed the hero's chest. The hero's skin tasted even better than he imagined. But he wanted to try something even more delicious, _his blood._ With an audible chomp, he bit hard on Link's neck. With suckles, whimpers, and bite marks, Link's skin began to become raw and bloody. Just how Dark liked it. He lapped the blood from the open wound he had just made in Link's collar, trying to saver the taste. The hero began to tear up from all the inflicted pain. The fight before he made him weak and almost unable to move, thus he couldn't even push the demon away.

"Well, we wouldn't want to let you bleed to death before we get to the best part." Dark removed his teeth from the hero's warm flesh, and licked the blood from his lips. He grabbed Link's member and rubbed it slowly, lubricated with Link's blood. The hero let out a slight groan, but immediately regretted it. As the stroking became faster and more aggressive, Dark could see the lust starting to cloud the hero's eyes. He took it into his mouth, making the hero turn red with fresh embarrassment and anger. The demon sucked until he tasted the white nectar he was searching for.

Dark knew that the hero was ready to be fully _corrupted. _He spun Link around and plunged in. The hero, on his hands and knees, cried out in pain from the unexpected invader. Dark thrusted violently, wanting nothing more at the moment than to penetrate the tight hero even harder. The shadow was not enjoying his lighter twin to fullest yet; he wanted Link to be in more pain. He sunk his nails into the hero's back, and nipped at his skin. He wanted Link to be marked and scarred, forever remembering that he is Dark's now. He became increasingly violet with each thrust, causing the hero to scream agonizing cries for help to anyone (though there was no one). Blood, sweat, and tears started to drip down Link's cheek.

"Don't cry just yet, this is just a little portion of the pain that will befall you in the future." The shadow caressed the hero's hair in a strangely gentle manner and wiped the sweat from his eyes, for suddenly Dark felt a little pity for this unfortunate creature. Link's cries for help had actually made the shadow feel sorry for him. Dark hugged the hero (though the hero did not hug back) and spun him so that he was facing Dark, without breaking their _contact. _He proceeded to lock Link's lips in a forceful embrace. Link was too shocked at this point to even register what was happening. The demon, now losing his little bit of (what he would call) mercy, wanted to continue to butcher the hero's innards with his erection. He could feel his climax drawing near, so he pushed the hero down once again. With one last, painful plunge the shadow released his semen into the poor, mentally broken hero.

Link soon lost consciousness, from either blood loss or emotional shock.

…

When Link awoke, he was wearing a dark tunic (which he assumed was that damn demon's) and leaning was against a tree outside the Water Temple. His body was not only covered with gashes, bite marks, claw marks, but riddled with fractured bones, internal bruising, and most of all scars that would serve as _permanent reminders._


	2. Guilty Comforts

Link was a mess. Somehow he had gotten himself to the castle, but once he found Zelda, he collapsed. The tears would not stop flowing, and he would not tell anyone what had happened. But no one actually ever expected him to, since he never spoke, or cried for that matter. Everyone in the castle assumed that it was best not to ask; everyone except Zelda. She was worried sick for Link. She new the he was a strong warrior, mentally and physically, so it had to be something really terrible for Link to start sobbing and lock himself in the washroom of Zelda's bedroom. Not to mention the strange black tunic he was wearing.

"Link, are you ok? Are you hurt? What is wrong?" She asked, but did not receive an answer. She waited for a little while by the door, but got tired of waiting and knocked. Again no answer. She tried the knob, and surprisingly, it was open. To what she saw behind the door, she was shocked. Link, who had stripped to his underwear, was saturated in blood. His skin was plagued with open wounds and gashes. She walked slowly towards him, afraid that he would crumple to pieces like a house of cards, with the slightest jostle. She examined him more closely. She gasped in horror when she noticed the ragged bite marks.

'_What in Hyrule happen to him!?'_ She thought. Zelda looked pleadingly into Link's eyes, but of course, she was refused an answer.

After Zelda had cleaned most of Link's wounds (the ones she could see anyways) she got him to lie down in her bed. He must have been exhausted, because fell asleep almost the second he reached the bed. The princess could tell that his sleep was haunted with nightmares though, from his muffled screams and his tossing and turning.

She felt as if she was the only one concerned for what happened to Link. Just because he is the _Hero of Time_, does not mean that he isn't aloud to feel fear sometimes. Zelda had always been protective of Link; they were childhood friends, and she couldn't imagine a world without him.

When Link's thrashing stopped and he started to sleep peacefully, Zelda also started to calm down. She was relived that he was starting to feel better, but after the concern from today, she too was tired. The princess quietly climbed onto the bed and carefully curled up net to her hero. She didn't want to hurt him, so she just rested her head on his miraculously uninjured arm. They had often slept like this when they were kids, and she still finds it very comforting. She didn't quite remember when it started, but she has loved Link for a very long time. Sometimes it seems as if she is the only one who really still knows him for himself, and not just the unbeatable savior that everyone thinks he is. He is still just a child at heart.

Zelda lay there, gazing upon his handsome face for some time before drifting off.

* * *

So... I know this chapter is short, but I was having some writers block. I will post the next chapter soon. And I know. The castle is in ruins and Zelda is sheik when Link is an adult. Well get over it, I just changed it so that Gannondorf is terrorizing Hyrule from the Gerudo Fortress, so I could make this story work. So please don't ask.


	3. Hero of a Broken Sword

In the late hours of the night, no one noticed the wandering shadow along the floor. It crept silently through the halls, searching every room until it found it's pray. The shadow slid under the door of Princess Zelda's room, taking his solid form. He walked to her bed, knowing that Link was in it with her. To his surprise, the hero was almost naked, with the exception of his underwear, with a sleeping Zelda curled up next to him. This for some reason pissed him off. He looked around for some spare coverings, but to no avail.

Annoyed by the scene in front of him, Dark started to strip off his outer layer of clothing. He swiftly lifted the princess's head away from Link's arm, as to not awake her. He slipped his tunic over the hero's head, contented for some reason that he was no longer semi-naked in a woman's bed. The shadow looked at Link. He had been very confused lately. He was charged with killing the hero, so he was obviously supposed to hate him, right. But he just couldn't bring himself to do so, and he didn't know why.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING THIS FUCKING TUNIC AGAIN?!" The scream of the hero woke the whole castle, including an exceptionally confused Zelda. She looked at Link in shock; he spoke for the first time in years. 'Ah, even his yells were angelic' she thought. His voice was as beautiful as she remembers, yet it was a bit hoarse.

"Zelds, did you put me back in this stupid thing?" Zelda snickered, and then burst out laughing from Link's statement. 'He doesn't speak to me in ages and he calls me _Zelds_! He still uses that nickname from when we where kids. Oh my goddess, Link!' She thought. The princess' laughter made the hero quite self conscious. Link, embarrassed that she laughed at his first spoken words since he was a child, stormed out of the room.

When he left the castle, there where murmurs from the townspeople. Not from him staying the night with her majesty, since he did that a lot, but from his now black tunic. He was a well known hero by now, and every one knew that he never changed his traditional Kokiri garb. He ignored them, and strode to the bridge. He departed to Hyrule field, and pulled out his ocarina. But when he pulled the ocarina to his lips, he lurched back. The Ocarina of Time was now pure black, with a silver triforce on it. 'Damn, I forgot that I'm wearing that demon's clothes, so these are his pouches too.' Link shoved the demon's fake relic into the black leather pouches. The hero did want to call Epona, but not if the cost was putting his lips where _his _lips have been. The memories of the previous day had finally made their way into his mind. The hero shivered; that day had been very… emotional. He was still feeling pathetic.

Link tromped towards Kokiri Forest, not bothering to beckon to his horse. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the disgusting attire that he wore, so he was going back to his old home to get his extra green tunic.

The hero had not been to his house since Saria became a sage. He had long abandoned the life he once led as a Kokiri. The trip to his uninhabited residence was far longer that it usually felt. Perhaps it was because he was so irritated but his current appearance. He sighed as he past Lon Lon Ranch.

Kokiri Village was exactly like Link remembered it. Peaceful from the removal of monsters since the Deku sprout started growing, the residents played outside again. He creped silently to his house, trying to not alert any of the forever young children of his presence. They were not in their usual spots; maybe the Kokiris were at a gathering of some sort. When he reached his house, his heart sank. It had been burned to ash. He sunk to his feet. 'What happened?' He subconsciously questioned himself.

"Oh hello, Mister it's nice to see you again. Are you back to check if there any monsters left? 'Cause there isn't." The child known as Fado smiled as she spoke to him. She still hadn't recognized that whom she was speaking with was her old friend, Link. He gestured to the charred heap of ash. "Oh that. Mido burned it down, since Link never came back. This spot makes all of us sad, even Mido, I think." Link sighed. 'Well there go my extra clothes.' He thought. Now there was no point to him coming back, so he decided to visit the Sacred Forest Meadow. It was a calm place, and it reminded him of Saria.

The sky was darker than usual, and the breeze colder in the sacred meadow. The wind had brought with it a dark phantom.

"So _hero,_ how long are you going to parade around in my tunic? Not that it bothers me that you _oh-so lovingly_ want to have a little sentimental reminder of me; I think the scars from before will work better." The demon said slyly, as he came up behind Link. He wrapped his arms around his pray, immobilizing him in his tight grip. Link yelped in surprise, struggling frantically to escape. Dark rubbed his hand down the hero's stomach, which caused the shaking hero to shrink back. The demon dug his hands into his pouches. "I see you haven't graced my belongings with your touch or you would have discovered _these_, my love." Link's eyes started to burn at the disgusting phrase Dark had called him. He was too distracted by hate and fear, to notice the cold chains against his arms. "These will do nicely, I'm sure. After our first sexual encounter, I thought it wise to find a way to constrict your fighting even more. Plus I get quite a kick out of seeing you like this." He chained Link to the single tree at the entrance to the Forest Temple.

Link was done for. He had still not recovered from the day before, and was still in emotional turmoil. The blonde had been so traumatized by the rape; he could not contain his tears at even the thought of it. But his cries only fueled the demon's desires. "My beautiful prince, I have returned again for I could not strip you from my mind. I have lusted for your body and coveted your lips, from the second we parted." The dark replica taunted. He took to one knee, to be level with the hero who was now sitting fearfully on the ground. The poor hero was, for a second time, not able to defend himself. Dark touched the hero delicately, but forcefully ripping his black covering, exposed his healing skin. The demon was happy with the sight: a weeping blonde that was completely helpless. He was excited to see how the hero would react to his next trick.

Dark came close to Link's face. "You may not understand why I choose to do this to you, so I will make it quite clear. I do this because you don't want it to happen, and I find your utter despair amusing. But I will not force you a third time if you don't fight it this time." Link spit in his face, an obvious rejection to his proposition. The demon grinned, "Oh, so that how it's going to be? Well then I'm afraid I have to do this." He vigorously smashed his lips against Link's, sliding his hands to the back of Link's neck, knotting his fingers into the blonde's hair. The blonde tried to pull his head away, but dark only dug his nails into his neck painfully until he complied. The kiss was hot and wet. Dark had let his tongue divulge in the taste of his hero, and took a _loving_ bite into Link's lip. His blood mixed with saliva was a taste that Dark had wanted more of, ever since _then_. 'Oh yes. This is going to be fun'

Dark concluded that now was the time to explore the hero's body. Since Link was still able to move freely last time, Dark had not gotten as much time to fully study his new toy. Link was lean like Dark, but he was slightly softer and shorter. His skin was also tanner than the demon's. Dark probed every inch of the Hylain. When Link was finally fed up, and as cerulean eyes met crimson, a hard kick to the gut met Dark. The demon was taken back, by the cough of blood, but not phased for long. The smile had faded from Dark's face. He was no longer in a good mood, and now had an urge to make this encounter much more painful than he had anticipated. He embraced the hero, leaving one hand holding the small of his back, while the other rest on Link's thigh. He simultaneously bit his neck and ripped four parallel gashes across his leg. Link's resulting howl had cured his anger, but left him hungering for more of the hero.

Dark took the hero's member in hand, staring defiantly into his eyes before crushing their lips together once more. He stroked Link's length until it, regrettably by Link, was stiff. Satisfied by the erect flesh, Dark released the hero's mouth. The demon moved his head downward, enclosing his orifice around the hero's member. He did this not to satisfy Link, but to bring him more pain. He sucked just enough to taste his unwilling partner's essence, but then let his fangs pierce Link's member. Not enough to damage it too badly, just to painfully remind the blonde of who is in charge. Thus eliciting a horrid screech from the hero. His screams where like a long awaited meal to the shadow; he savored each one. But he could only get so many out of him with what he was currently doing, so he upped the pain. Again letting his jaws run wild around the blonde's supple skin.

No part of Link's skin was unmarked now. For a second time, he had been assaulted with sharp teeth. He would surely die at the rate he was loosing blood, and he was getting quite faint. The shadow must have noticed.

"Aw, _sweetheart_, are you not feeling well? Why don't you try this?" He said sarcastically, forcing a vial of a strange liquid down Link's throat. "Do you know what this is? It is similar to a heart potion, but less effective. It simply lets the user prolong life by a few hours, but it doesn't heal injuries. It was given to me by the dark lord. He is quite the cruel man, not caring if I'm in pain so long as I live just long enough to kill you. It just goes to say that he wasn't happy when I failed to actually kill you in the water temple. He tried to kill me, but I luckily got away. I have been hiding out ever since. Oh, but I'm off topic." He stopped, looked at the hero, and frowned. It looked as if he was almost sorry for Link, but that was soon replaced by a frightening grin.

Dark took Link's ankles, and balanced them on his shoulders. Link, too pained to care, let this repositioning happen without struggle. The shadow unbuckled his belt and pulled down his tights. He was already erect so decided to penetrate the now broken spirit below him. He forced himself into the blonde multiple times. But this was not as satisfying as it should have been; it was actually dull to the shadow. It was just another painful experience for Link, but he endured, with a waterfall of tears. For some reason the hero's tears bothered Dark, but he ignored the feeling. With one last thrust, he let his warm seed spill into his lighter half. He pulled out, and clothed himself again.

The shadow sat in front of the heap of bloody, dirtied, traumatized elf that was once called Link. He stared into the hero's pitiful cerulean orbs, almost remorseful about what he had done. The hero was too shocked at the moment to even know what was going on around him. He had mentally left before he was anally penetrated. Link closed his eyes, and presumably fell unconscious. Dark took this chance to caress his lighter half's cheek, and to stroke his hair. The shadow did not understand why he had an urge to do such gentle things to the hero, but he did.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out several things. He took out a pile of clothes, a piece of parchment paper and pen, and a bottled fairy. He unlocked the chains that bound Link's hands, and took him into his arms. The shadow uncorked the bottle and placed it on the Hylain's lap.

"I don't know why I did this for you, but I had a barmaid fix your clothes. I have them, along with your sword and shield." He spoke as if he was talking to a conscious person. Dark clothed Link for the second time while he was asleep. 'Hm. Why am I so nice to you when you sleep? And why am I feeling guilty about doing that to you.' He lastly scrawled something on the parchment paper, and left.

* * *

When link awoke, he was fully dressed in his _**own**_ clothes and healed. But again he was horribly scarred physically and emotionally. He noticed a note lying next to him. The note read:

_My Dear Hero,_

_I hope you are feeling well for our next encounter, fore I will be seeing you again._

Link's heart dropped. He could not take any more of this; he was traumatized as it is. He tore up the note, and sat there in silence, not going anywhere for a long while. He was too shocked by the whole experience to even cry.

* * *

So, this chapter is fairly long compared to the other two. I hope you enjoyed Dark Link's small change of heart at the end. Rate and review. Thanx


End file.
